lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Moses Blackhand (jbear79)
Summary |Name=Moses Blackhand |Player=jbear1979 |Gender=Male |Race=Human |Class=Invoker |Level=4 |XP=3750 |TypeKeywords=natural humanoid |Initiative=+1 |Insight=12 |Perception=12 |HP=38 |Bloodied=19 |Surge Value=9 |Surges=9 |AC=20 |Fortitude=18 |Reflex=17 |Will=19 |Saving Throws= |Powers= |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+6 vs AC; 1d8+3}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Ranged 10, Target: One or two creatures, +7 vs Reflex, 1d8+6 Lightning damage. Mark of Storm with Quickbeam Staff: And slide target 2 squares}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Lightning or Thunder (Power of the Storm) |Power Description=Area Burst 1 within 10 squares; Target: Each creature in burst, +7 vs Reflex, 1d8+6 lightning damage or 1d8+10 thunder damage. Mark of Storm with Quickbeam Staff: Slide Target 2 squares. Power of the Storm: Change to Thunder damage: +2 damage Quickbeam Staff: If damage is changed to Thunder: Energized: +2 additional damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Close Blast 3; Target: Each creature in blast, +7 vs Will, 1d8+6 psychic damage, and the target takes a -1 penalty to all defenses until the start of your next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=AreaBurst 1 within 10 squares; Target: Each creature in Burst, +7 vs Reflex, 2d6+6 lightning damage, and the target takes a -1 penalty to AC until the end of Moses' next turn. Covenant of Wrath: The penalty to defenses equals you Constitution modifier (+3); +1 to damage rolls for each creature attacked Mark of Storm with Quickbeam Staff: Slide Target 2 squares.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Ranged 10; Target: One, two, or three creatures, +7 vs Fortitude, 1d6+8 thunder damage, or 2d6+8 thunder damage if you target only one creature. In addition, the target is dazed until the end of Moses' next turn. Covenant of Wrath: Moses also Pushes the target a number of squares equal to his Constitution modifier (+3); +1 to damage rolls for each creature attacked Quickbeam Staff: Add +1 square to the distance Pushed Mark of Storm with Quickbeam Staff: Slide Target 2 squares.}} |Action=standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Close blast 3; Target: Each creature in blast, +7 vs Fortitude, 2d6+8 thunder damage, and the target is stunned (save ends). Miss:''Half damage and the target is dazed until the end of your next turn. ''Effect: Moses is dazed until the end of his next turn. Covenant of Wrath: +1 to damage rolls for each creature attacked. Mark of Storm with Quickbeam Staff: Slide Target 2 squares.}} |Action=Immeadiate Reaction |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Radiant |Power Description=Close burst 5; Target: The triggering enemy in burst; Channel Divinity: You can only use one channel divinity power per encounter. Trigger: An enemy within 5 squares of you hits you. Effect:''The target takes radiant damage equal to you Constitution modifier (+3), and you push the target 2 squares. ''Quickbeam Staff: +1 square to distance Pushed}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Close blast 5; Target: Each undead creature in blast; Channel Divinity: You can only use one channel divinity power per encounter. +7 vs Will, 1d10+6 radiant damage. You Push the target 2 squares, and it is dazed until the end of your next turn. Miss: Half Damage. Quickbeam Staff: +1 square to distance Pushed}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=13 (+1) |Constitution=16 (+2) |Dexterity=08 (-1) |Intelligence=14 (+2) |Wisdom=18 (+4) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Religion +9, Endurance +11, History +10, Insight +11, Human Bonus: Diplomacy +7 |Feats=Invoker Bonus Feat: Ritual Caster, Power of the Storm, Human Bonus Feat: Armor Proficiency: Scale, Superior Implement Training (Quickbeam Staff), Mark of Storm |Equipment=Adventurer's Kit, Quickbeam Staff of Ruin +1, Dwarven Scale Armor +1, Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1,(1)Potion of Healing, Everburning Torch, 90 gp worth of Residuum, 7gp |Rituals=Hand of Fate, Make Whole, Last Sight Vision, Portend Weather, Create Campsite Character Information Background Moses was the commander of the city watch but went into an early retirement after failing to stop a massacre caused be a rampant demon. Moses stood against the demon but was soundly defeated. For his bravery he was rewarded with naught but a dismissal from his station and a black and withered right arm. His career over, Moses turned heavily to the Drink. Drowning himself in booze, self-pity and self-loathing, one night the lonely abandoned fisherman's hut he was holed up in was struck by lightning during a terrible electrical storm. The thunder left him deaf for nearly a year. But in that silence he began to hear a divine voice. Moses renounced alcohol and his self-destructive emotions, trained his left arm and became skilled at moving, fighting, climbing and swimming despite his cursed blackened arm. When his hearing finally returned, Moses began to travel to spread the word of that voice that filled that quiet. A storm is coming. A storm that would challenge the throne of the Gods. A storm that must be faced, fought and defeated, lest the world perish. Appearance Tall, unkempt, shaggy black beard, wild dark eyes, streaks of white in the hair at his temples. A heavily armoured mad prophet, with the spark of a wild storm in his eyes. Age: 32 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 250 lbs. Personality Moses is not quite stable. He is obsessed with his god and the prophesy that a storm is coming that will end the world. He often says strange non-sensical things that only he understands, always talks in a loud thunderous voice, and reacts violently to any kind of threat or challenge. He respects those that meet his challenge fearlessly, as they obviously bear the soul of the storm, the ones who will survive the end of what is to come, and sew the new beginning. He actively seeks out any threat that might challenge the gods, intent on destroying it. Fearless to the point of madness, utterly blind faith in his god's protection, Moses willingly throws himself into any fight he thinks is a wirthy cause. He respects the strong and despises the weak. Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Any threat, be it demons, devils, primordials or the living dead that he considers challenge or affront the gods is a challenge Moses will willingly uptake. . * Anything to do with the weather being upset, storms especially draw his instant attention. He will want to investigate. * He will throw himself into any fight he considers will show him worthy, or give him a chance to prove the strength of his will more than makes up for the blackend curse of his weak and withered arm. Kicker The storm that deafened Moses, the quiet voice that followed. Moses has a divine prophecy to spread. The battle that he believes is coming to the divine realm, he also believes must be fought in the mortal realm. Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 7gp Encumbrance: 85lbs Normal Load: 130lbs Heavy Load: 260lbs Maximum Drag Load: 650lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: None Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 9 (6 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Scale Armor -1 Movement Penalty) Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Human PHB * +2 to one ability score of your choice * Languages: Common, choice of one other. * Human Defense Bonus: +1 to Fort, Ref, Will * Bonus Feat * Bonus Skill * Bonus At Will power * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Invoker 2 * Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged * Implements: Rods, staffs * Divine Covenant: Covenant of Wrath: Gain a damage bonus to Divine Daily and Encounter powers used on your turn equal to the number of creatures attacked with that power. Gain 'Armor of Wrath' power * Channel Divinity: Use one Channel Divinity power per encounter; Gain 'Rebuke Undead' power * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Power of the Storm Power * 1st: Armor Proficiency: Scale(Human Bonus feat)PHB * 2nd: Superior Implement Proficiency (Quickbeam Staff) 3 * 4th: mark of the Storm EPG Background Officer who came out of retirement (Dragon 366): +1 Initiative, +1 History. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} }}}} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold - 34 gp tossed down a well -------- 26 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+4 ** Staff of Artifice +1 XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. An adventure name would go here: * 600 XP from nowhere (a link to where it came from would go here) Total XP: 600 Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories.